Ghost Hunters Weekend
by ChristyK
Summary: The brothers go to a small town that is hosting a 'Ghost Hunters Weekend' looking for a spirit which causes its victims to commit suicide or murder
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of my stupid little stories. … I got the idea for this after actually going on a 'Ghost Hunters Weekend' up to an old haunted jail. Hope some of you like it. **Ghost Hunters Weekend**

The brothers arrived at the inn around five PM and after checking in removed their bags from the car and took them up to their room. While Dean unpacked Sam sat on the edge of the bed and read their itinerary for the weekend.

"We have a seminar tonight at eight, and then again tomorrow at nine AM to go over the equipment and stuff. Then we go on a ghost walk through the town and up to the prison at ten. It says here the prison isn't open for tours this early in the season but the owners have given us permission as long as we sign a waiver releasing them of any responsibility incase someone gets hurt."

"Do we really have to sit through the seminars? We already know all we need to know about spirits." Dean asked, right now all he wanted to do was hit the small bar that was attached to the old inn and down a few spirits of his own.

"We're suppose to be amateur ghost hunters Dean, we really need to go. It would look odd if we didn't."

The inn was running a Ghost Hunters Weekend that started at the inn, which also had its share of ghosts, and ended at the old jail where numerous hangings had taken place, both of the guilty and of the innocent. Professional ghost hunters from Philadelphia would be on hand to share stories and to explain the equipment that they used to hunt ghosts. They then would lead the group up to the prison for a night of ghost hunting.

The small Pennsylvania coal mining town was nestled in a valley between beautiful mountains where the fall colors brought visitors and historians to the old town annually. The entire town was known for its haunted locations which every year brought amateur ghost hunters from all over the surrounding area.

But the brothers had spotted some strange happenings in the town while searching the computer for their next hunt. It appeared that more then the usual deaths were occurring in the town and nearby countryside over the last few months, some even happening in the inn where they were staying. Most of the deaths appeared to be accidental, the usual car accidents, falls, or alcohol poisoning from drinking too much booze. But there were also some suicides of supposedly happy people who had every reason to live, plus more then the usual murders for such a small town. The brothers wondered if another Shamray had taken up residence in the small town. They had dealt with one before and knew it was a type of spirit, but not a human spirit, who entered the victim's body and caused them to commit suicide, or murder. They also knew the spirit would also cause what looked like ordinary accidents to happen but in reality it was the spirit who caused its victim to run their car off the road, or to fall down the steps. They also realized that the deaths could be just what they appeared to be, actual accidents and actual suicides and have nothing to do with the Shamray at all, but they had to find out. Most of the deaths seemed to be tourists in town to view the prison, if only from the outside. Apparently sometime after seeing the prison the person died either by accident or suicide within a day or two, two people had also been murdered. The brothers figured if it was a Shamray they were hunting, it could be hiding out in the prison. It would be a perfect place for one to hide, the prison's dungeons were in a cave far below the actual prison and they knew Shamrays liked to hide out in dark, damp places. The only way to find out for sure was to get inside the prison, and the only way to do that was to sign up for the Ghost Hunters Weekend.

**Later**

The brothers ate their dinner then went down to the basement of the inn where the seminar was held and took a seat in the back of the small crowded room. A bald man stepped forward and introduced himself as Steve Unger then went around the room and had everyone introduce themselves. He then began his speech on his experiences and what made him become a ghost hunter. While he talked his wife Karen sat at a table obviously bored to death having heard her husband's speech over and over at the different seminars they held. Throughout the entire speech Sam had to keep jabbing Dean with his elbow to keep him awake.

"That guy doesn't know what he's talking about." Dean whispered after being jabbed for the eighth time.

"Some of the stuff he says is true."

"He didn't even mention using a salt gun to get rid of the spirits."

"Dean he's not in the business of getting rid of spirits, he's in the business of proving they are real."

"Let him follow us one day….we'll prove they are real."

The woman in front of Dean turned around.

"Shhhhh." She said as she put her finger to her lips. "I can't hear."

Dean made a face behind her back. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Grow up." Sam said as he tried to pretend to be listening.

"Hey she started it."

Unger seeing the commotion at the back of the room took a step forward.

"Would you like to add something?" He asked Dean.

Dean's eyes widened with embarrassment as he pointed to himself not sure if Unger meant him or not.

"Yes you."

"I ….um….well…um….."

"Speak up. You seemed like you had something to say."

Dean's face reddened as the whole room turned to look at him.

"I just think…."

"You just think what?" Unger asked when Dean hesitated. Unger seemed to be enjoying the uneasiness he was causing Dean.

"I just think you should tell these people how to get rid of spirits instead of trying to find them."

The room became silent for a few seconds then you could hear people quietly laughing to themselves.

"You've experienced spirits before?"

"Well, sort of…..yeah."

"And they were nasty spirits?" Unger said as he smiled at the group silently mocking Dean.

Dean could tell Unger was trying to make a fool out of him.

"Yeah buddy I'd say they were nasty." Dean said as he stood up, if this man wanted to start something then bring it on.

"Dean…." Sam reached up and grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back down. "He's had one too many." Sam smiled.

"I understand." Unger said as he went back to telling his story.

"What cha do that for?" Dean pulled away from Sam's grasp.

"We don't want to start an argument and get kicked out of the seminar before we even get started."

"Well that guy's a jerk. He's talking like we're going to go look for Casper the friendly ghost….he doesn't have a clue what he's really dealing with."

"Well let's hope it stays that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't get a chance to learn what a really nasty spirit can do."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter two

After the seminar the brothers went back to their room.

"I don't think I like that Unger guy." Dean told Sam as they entered their room.

"Why?"

"He tried to make me look like a jerk." Dean said as he flopped down on the bed.

"Well you did interrupt his speech."

"I didn't interrupt his speech, it was that woman that turned around and shhhh'd me."

"Well she wouldn't have done that if you hadn't been speaking."

"So you're going to stick up for him?"

"Dean don't turn this into a stupid argument. The guy was giving a speech, you interrupted him, he wasn't happy…… end of story."

"Why am I always wrong?"

"You're not always wrong. I never said that. I just said you should have kept your mouth shut while he was talking."

"So I'm just supposed to keep my mouth shut while that guy tells those people a bunch of crap?"

"Yeah…..It's his seminar."

"That jerk was telling those people how to try and contact spirits. You know as well as I do you don't want to be doing that. What he should have been telling them was how to avoid spirits or destroy them if you have to."

"I know that, and you know that….but this guy is just trying to make some money leading these people on ghost hunting tours….. He's not going to conjure up anything; it's all a big ruse."

"Yeah but if there is a Shamray hiding in that prison, they're all going to be in for a big surprise."

**The next morning**

The brothers went for breakfast then sat through a boring demonstration on how to use ghost hunting equipment, all of which they already knew, and some of which was totally useless information. After the seminar the group agreed to meet at the inn at nine thirty for the walk up to the prison. With nothing to do before the ghost hunt at the prison the brothers decided to walk up to the prison on their own just to get a look at it. They walked up the steep road through the town that eventually led to the prison that sat at the top of a mountain looking down over the town. The prison was made entirely of rock and still had the original heavy metal door and sturdy bars at each of the windows. It must have been impressive in its day but now with the modern multi block prisons it appeared small and almost lonely as if all the deaths that had occurred inside had taken their toll on it. The brothers had read enough about the prison to know that at least ten men had been executed there, some of which turned out to be innocent.

"If a Shamray is in there it's probably going to be hanging out in the dungeons." Dean said as he walked around the outside of the building trying to get a look into one of the tiny openings that led to the dark dungeon below.

"Let's hope we're wrong about this, Shamray's are nasty, and I'd hate to run into one with a bunch of people around."

"Well we don't have a choice in this. This place is really locked down and there's no way we're getting in unless someone opens the door, and the only way that is going to happen is by going on this ghost thing."

"If it is in there people are going to get hurt….or worse."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Even if we try to warn them they'll think we're nuts."

"You know this job sucks sometimes." Sam said sadly as he looked back down the steep incline toward the town.

"Sometimes? More like most of the time."

"Well let's just hope if it attacks that we'll be able to save most of them."

"Including ourselves." Dean added, he knew the Shamray was a mean, nasty creature and he knew they probably wouldn't be getting out of there without getting bloody.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter three

**Later that night 9:30 PM**

The group gathered at the front of the inn to begin their walk up to the old prison. As they walked by the various old homes their guide told them stories of what had purportedly happened in some of the houses. Spirits pushing people down the steps, spirits appearing in different rooms, spirits with no heads….. Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head. He knew as well as Sam did that they were just stories and more then likely none of them were true.

The brothers looked around at the group as they walked; if the Shamray was indeed up at the prison they wondered how many of them would be going home tonight.

**The prison**

They got to the prison around ten and Unger reached in his pocket and pulled out the key that the owner had given him.

"Once inside we'll divide up into two groups. One group will go with me down into the dungeon and the other group will explore the actual prison with my wife, then after about half an hour or so we'll switch places. That way everyone will get to use the equipment and we won't be tripping over each other. Inside we will gather in a room and everyone will then sign a paper clearing the owners of any responsibilities incase of any injuries that might occur. The prison will be dark and only emergency lighting at the base of the walls will be lit. Be careful, this is an old prison and parts of it are starting to crumble a little. I don't want anyone tripping over debris on the floor or falling down the steps that lead to the second floor. Please handle the equipment carefully, it is expensive." Unger then looked around the group. "If everybody is read……let's go in."

Unger opened the door and led the group into the prison. As soon as the door swung open you could feel the cool, damp prison air rush out to meet you. They were led into a small waiting room where the waiver was sent around for everyone to sign. After the paper was signed Unger handed everyone a flashlight.

"Okay…..now I need you to divide into two groups."

The brothers knew that they would have to separate and that each would have to go with a different group. They both had their salt guns and holy water under their jackets ready to use if they needed it. If they came across the Shamray they hoped to stun it with the salt gun then sprinkle it with holy water while they said the exorcism prayer. It had worked before and they hoped it would work again. The brothers gave each other a small nod as they walked to the two different groups each silently wishing the other would come to no harm.

"Okay." Unger walked toward Sam's group while his wife walked towards Dean's. "I'll be taking my group into the dungeon area first. We'll stay there about half an hour then we'll switch and my wife's group will check out the dungeons while we explore the rest of the prison. We'll then meet back here in this room and go over our findings." Unger then looked at his group. "Follow me and watch your step."

Dean watched as Sam's group disappeared down steps into the dark dungeon area below. He was worried, he knew if a Shamray was indeed inhabiting the prison it more then likely would be in the dungeon which was located in the caves below the prison. He didn't like the idea of Sam going down there without backup, but he knew there might be a chance the creature might not be in the dungeon but might be hiding upstairs in the prison which also was an ideal place for it to stay between possessing its victims.

**The dungeon**

The dungeon was dark and cold. A small string of lights along the floor barely lit up the area. Unger handed out his ghost hunting equipment giving each participant the chance to use each of the gadgets while Sam stood to the side trying to keep an eye out for anything unusual. He knew the Shamray, when out of a body, appeared as a grayish mist, perfect to blend in with the grayness of the dungeon's walls. He also kept an eye on the people in his group; the Shamray worked quickly and someone in his group might already be possessed. He knew it would be impossible to tell until they made their move.

**Upstairs**

Dean also kept his eyes on his group, like Sam he also knew the Shamray could be lurking anywhere, or could already be inside someone. He tried to stay close to the opening to the dungeon, if there was any sound of a commotion below he could get there in a second. He watched with slight amusement as the people in his group tried to use the equipment that he and his brother were so familiar with. One held the equipment backwards, while another one that was using the thermal imagining camera kept accidently pointing it at people creating a red image on the screen and thinking they actually were seeing a ghost. He never noticed the man who picked up a pipe that was lying on the ground and started to head toward the large propane tank that sat near the entrance to the dungeon.

**The dungeon**

Sam's group was just about to head upstairs when Sam saw the man at the top of the stairs. He watched as the man raised his arm over the tank.

"Everyone just back up as far as you can." Sam whispered over his shoulder.

"Why? What's going on?" Unger came up behind him.

"Just do as I said."

"What the hell's he doing?" Unger asked when he spotted the man.

"Just get those people away from here." Sam kept his voice low trying not to startle anyone, especially the man with the pipe.

Unger still not sure what was going on did as he was told; he led his group deeper into the dungeon.

It was then Sam spotted Dean who just now saw the man. Dean also cautioned his group to back up. Dean and Sam's eyes met for a second just before the man brought the pipe down hard against the valve of the propane tank successfully knocking it off. He then reached for his lighter.

"Dean get out of there!" Sam shouted, he knew he'd never reach the man in time. He turned and started back into the dungeon just as a loud explosion rocked the building.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter four

The explosion shook the entire building but the sound was muffled by the thick rock walls. Large rocks fell and blocked both the door out of the prison and the doorway leading down into the dungeon. The sounds of screams and moaning woke Dean who had been knocked unconscious, he moaned himself as he slowly sat up and looked around. They were lucky, everyone was covered in cuts and bruises but there didn't appear to be any serious injuries, he had gotten them back and out of the way just in time. He looked over to where the massive door had stood; there now was what appeared to be tons of rocks blocking it. He then looked over to where the steps led down into the dungeon; it too was covered in rocks. He sat there for a few seconds trying to clear his mind, when his thoughts turned to his brother. Where was Sam? He had last seen him standing behind the man who had caused the explosion.

"Sam? Sammy?" He picked up his flashlight and walked over to what once was the doorway leading to the caves below. His heart pounded in his chest when he realized his brother was on the other side of the rocks… or under them. "Sam!....Sammy can you hear me?" Dean took out his phone and tried calling his brother, but no signal came up. "Damn it!" He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Try that." Karen, Steve's wife, pointed to a phone barely visible in the corner of the room. "You can't get an outside line with it but it is connected to the dungeon."

Dean grabbed the phone and pressed the red button next to it.

"Come on Sammy pick up." He said softly praying he'd soon hear his brother's voice on the other end.

**The dungeon**

Carol one of the women in the dungeon saw the flashing button and grabbed the phone.

"Help! Help! We need help! There's been an explosion!" Carol shouted into the phone thinking she was talking to someone on the outside of the prison.

"I know….I'm right upstairs. This is only a land line into the dungeon."

"Oh God no…." The woman moaned when she realized the phone she was on wasn't an outside line.

"This is Dean, who's this?"

"Carol."

"Okay Carol I need to know how many people are hurt, and I need to know if my brother is okay."

Carol aimed her flashlight back into the dark cave.

"A lot of people seem to be hurt… I can't tell how bad though."

"I need to find my brother. Do you see Sam?"

"I'll have to put the phone down…the cord isn't that long."

"Okay, go see if you can find my brother."

Carol put the phone down then walked over to the injured. Finally she saw Sam lying crumbled under some rocks, he wasn't moving. Carol hurried back to the phone.

"I found him…..I think he's dead."

A cold chill went up Dean's spine as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Carol you got to check him, maybe he's only unconscious." Dean prayed that was true.

Dean could hear Carol put the phone down then held his breath waiting for her to come back.

Carol walked over to Sam and knelt down next to him. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Sam….Sam wake up."

When Sam moaned slightly Carol ran back to the phone.

"He's alive! I thought he was dead….He was right near Frank when he blew up the tank. He ordered us back and then I think he was going to try and stop him."

"How bad is he hurt, can you tell?"

"He looked pretty banged up but he's moving now."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief….his brother was alive.

"Can you tell if anyone else is hurt bad?"

"Frank's dead." She told Dean as she looked at Frank's bloody, mangled body. "Everyone else is moving and seems to be okay just banged up."

"Can you get my brother to the phone?"

"He's still not fully awake."

"Then I need you to listen carefully…..My brother has a small gun in a holster under his jacket, I need you to remove it."

"A gun! Why would he have a gun?"

"That's not important, what is important is that that gun can save your lives."

"I don't even know how to use a gun."

"Ask if anyone there knows how to use a gun."

Carol looked over at the others.

"Anyone know how to use a gun?" When everyone looked at her like she was crazy and shook their heads she got back to Dean. "No, no one knows how to use one."

Dean shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew if the spirit had entered someone else the salt gun would be the only thing to make it leave the body it was possessing. Once out of the body it would be harmless for at least a minute or two, which was where the holy water and exorcism prayer would come in. Dousing it with the water and reciting the prayer was the only sure way to destroy it. But unless he could find someone on the other side of the rock pile that could use a gun the spirit could hop from person to person with no problem and could end up killing everyone .

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews….. And to the person who wrote that I don't update everyday like I used to…. Sorry. I used to have a bunch of stories already done at the same time so I liked to update everyday since I already had the next story ready to go….. Well, real life got in the way and I'm now only one story ahead so I try to spread the chapters out a little so I can have my next story ready before I end the current one. Hope that makes sense. I try to update at least twice a week, not only twice a month like you said in your review. Sorry you felt the need to yell at me in all caps…… if you meant to hurt my feelings you did a good job.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter five

"Carol you need to listen to me. My brother's gun is a salt gun, it's not meant to harm humans…. I know this is going to sound crazy but a spirit called a Shamray was possessing Frank when he caused the explosion. We got to try and stop it from possessing anyone else." Dean knew that as long as they could keep the spirit from possessing a body it would be harmless.

"What are you talking about?" Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Carol, you signed up for the Ghost Hunters Weekend right? So you must believe in spirits."

"Yeah but…."

"Well this is a particularly nasty spirit, but we can stop it. I need you to get my brother's gun…..and he should also have a bottle in his jacket, a bottle of water. Go get it."

Carol went over to Sam and removed his gun and the bottle of water, but the bottle had been broken in the explosion and was empty.

"I have the gun but the bottle is broken, there's nothing in it."

"Damn it!... Is my brother awake yet?"

"He's moaning and moving around a little but he's still unconscious."

Dean swallowed hard when he thought of his helpless brother, he hoped Sam's injuries weren't serious, but right now he had to try to help the others.

"Okay, what I need you to do is keep everyone together, and I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Dean then explained to Carol that if any of the people on her side started to act weird or if she noticed a greenish tint to their eyes they should be separated from the others and if possible restrained. If the person attempted to harm anyone or themselves Carol was to shoot them with the salt gun, he explained how to take the safety off and how to shoot the gun, which should expel the spirit at least for awhile, with the holy water gone there wasn't much else they could do. He knew Sam carried an extra pouch of salt bullets with him so the gun should be good for at least awhile. Dean told Carol that he and the people on his side would try to dig through to them and also try to dig their way out of the prison, and that anyone on her side that wasn't injured too badly should do the same. He knew that the explosion had been muffled by the cavern below and that the people of the town might have heard or felt the explosion but more then likely the mountains would have echoed the sound throughout the valley and no one on the outside would know where it originated from. If they were going to get out of this mess they'd have to do it by themselves.

**Two hours later**

Dean and the people on his side took turns digging toward the trapped people plus trying to dig out of the prison itself. They had been at it for two hours and had made little progress. Dean saw the red light flashing on the phone and walked over to it.

"Carol we're trying to get to you as fast as we can but…."

"Dean?"

It was Sam's voice, he sounded weak, but at least he was still alive.

"Thank God, I was worried about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I just got bumped around a little." Sam lied, he was pretty sure he had some cracked ribs and knew he had a hell of a headache, but there was nothing Dean could do about it so why worry his brother. "How 'bout you?"

"We're okay on this side but we're trapped, just like you. We're tying to dig our way to you….Sam….the Shamray's on your side." Dean knew that once Frank died the spirit would leave his body and wait for another one. Unfortunately the spirit was almost impossible to see in the dim light, plus its grayish form blended into the rocks making it next to impossible to see.

"Oh great, I don't have my holy water, or my gun." Sam told Dean after he had searched his pockets for the items.

"Your holy water is gone, the bottle broke, but Carol has your gun, didn't she give it back to you?"

"No, I thought I had lost it in the explosion. I talked to her a little while ago but she never told me she had my gun."

The hair on the back of Dean's neck stood up. Why didn't Carol give Sam back his gun?

"Be careful Sam. The Shamray's in with you and it could be in anyone….including Carol."

Sam looked over at Carol and he could see her sitting in one of the dungeon's cells rocking back and forth with a strange look on her face.

"Hurry Dean." Sam knew without the holy water there was no way he could rid them of the spirit, only Dean could do that and he had no idea how long it would take Dean to get to them. Sam handed the phone to Unger and told him not to hang up; he then slowly limped over to Carol.

"Carol, my brother said you have my gun. I'd like it back." He held out his hand.

Without warning Carol jumped up and began slashing out at Sam with a nail file she had removed from her purse.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, and the kind words….And to Becci, who I can't send a personal thank you to, thanks… I appreciate you taking the time to review, and thanks for the kind words.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter six

"Oh my God what's she doing?!"

Dean could hear a female's voice scream in the background.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Dean gripped the phone in his hand as he listened to sounds of a struggle.

"She's stabbing him!" Unger said as he stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

Dean paced back and forth in front of his phone; there was nothing he could do.

Sam's arms were covered in blood from the deep wounds that Carol was inflicting. He frantically looked around for the salt gun, he knew it was the only thing that would draw the spirit out of her body but he couldn't find it. He knew she must have hidden it somewhere. Every time he would try to grab her arm she would viciously slash out at him. Then, before he could do anything, she turned the file on herself and drove the sharp instrument deep into her neck then pulled it out.

"Damn!" Sam managed to finally get to her side but he knew it was too late. She had punctured an artery and her blood shot from the wound and onto his shirt. He covered the wound with his hand but the blood just bubbled through his fingers, there was nothing he could do. "Hang in there…hang in there…." He kept repeating over and over praying that somehow she could hold on, but it useless, he felt her body go limp in his arms and knew she was gone. He then saw the Shamray exit her body and quickly disappear into the darkness of the cave. He looked over at the others in his group and could see the shock and fear on all of their faces, including Unger. He walked over to Unger and reached for the phone.

"Like my brother said, there are some nasty spirits out there." Sam said when he saw the stunned look on Unger's face.

"Sam?" Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Sam's voice.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"Carol's dead. She attacked me then killed herself."

"You okay?"

"Ask me that once you get us out of here." Sam said as he looked down at his bloody arms.

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know, it came out of Carol and then disappeared back into the cave."

"Do you have your gun?"

"No, she must have hid it somewhere. I'm going to go look for it."

Dean took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds; he knew without the gun his brother and the others with him were helpless.

"How's everyone holding up over there?"

Sam looked around at the group, some were crying, some were standing around in shock, not understanding what had just happened.

"Not too good. I'm going to have to try and explain to them what happened."

"You do that…..and try to keep everyone calm; we're trying to get through to you as quick as we can." Dean hoped it would be quick enough, he knew a Shamray could easily kill everyone in the room before they broke through, including his brother.

"Dean, there's something else."

"What?"

"It's getting hard to breathe in here; I think our air supply has been blocked off."

Dean swore as he slammed his hand against the wall, if the situation wasn't bad enough now this.

"You hang in there Sammy…. and try to keep those people over there as quiet and calm as possible. We'll get through to you, don't try to get through to us, conserve your energy."

"I'll try."

Sam hung up the phone then gathered everyone around. He then explained what they were dealing with, but let out the part about the dwindling oxygen, why scare them more then he had to.

"We got to stick together and keep an eye on each other. If someone's personality suddenly changes let me know."

"What are you going to do about it?" Unger asked. It was obvious the man standing in front of him knew a lot more then he did about the thing that was trapped with them.

"Try to stop it from possessing anyone else." Sam knew that without his salt gun he was helpless, he had to find it.

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Everyone should just sit down and try to stay as calm as possible. My brother and the others on his side should get through to us soon."

"Shouldn't we help them dig?" Someone asked.

"It's safer not to, it's safer if only one side digs."

"Why? We could break through sooner if we both dig."

"If we both dig we could inadvertently cause more rocks to slide own on either side since we can't see where the other side is digging…. It's much safer if only one side digs."

His explanation seemed to satisfy everyone. In actuality he had no idea when Dean might be able to break through to them. All they could do was sit and wait and hope that the air supply held out and that the Shamray didn't come looking for another host while they waited.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. … And a little note to "Sorry" in my reviews. Sure I accept your apology, and there was no need to apologize it was just your opinion and you're free to give it. … And no I don't want to kill you or tell you off. LOL We're all friends here… aren't we? No problem…. It's just that it hurt my feelings a little because everyone's been so nice and then I saw the all caps review and felt like you were yelling at me. I'm such a jerk … I get hurt way too easily. If you decide to keep reading, I hope you like the rest of the story. :-)

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter seven

**Later**

Sam wasn't sure if the air was getting worse or if it was his injured ribs that were causing him to not to be able to get a decent breath. He looked around at his fellow captives and so far they didn't seem to be having any trouble breathing, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they began to complain of the lack of oxygen. So far he hadn't seen any sign of the Shamray, maybe it had left. He knew there was no reason for the spirit to hang around the prison unless it liked the idea of having trapped victims. Or maybe the spirit had gone into Dean's section, he hoped not. Sam knew that there was a possibility everyone trapped with him in the dungeon might die, if not from the spirit, then from lack of oxygen. As far as he knew Dean's group was at least getting air from somewhere and had a chance of surviving as long as the spirit didn't cross into their area. He still hadn't found his gun, he had searched for over an hour but the lack of oxygen finally took its toll on him and he had to stop to rest. He knew it had to be somewhere in the cave but where? He slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Dean?" He asked when he heard someone answer.

"Yeah."

"How's it going?"

"Right now we're just trying to get an air hole poked through so you can breathe. After we establish that we'll start digging again."

"Just hurry." Sam could tell the air was getting worse by the minute, sooner or later the rest of his group would figure out what was happening and if that happened they could start to panic and use up the oxygen even quicker.

"Did you find your gun?"

"No…. it could be anywhere." Sam looked back into the dark cave. A few of the dim lights at the floor of the cave were still lit after the explosion but they didn't go back into the cave very far. The dungeons where the prisoners used to be kept were directly below the prison and the rest of the cave wasn't used. If Carol threw his gun back there it could be right in front of him and he still wouldn't see it.

"Did you have any more run ins with the Shamray?"

"No, it just seemed to disappear."

The brothers both knew the spirit could return at any moment or never, there was no way of telling.

"Maybe it's gone." Dean said hopefully.

"I don't know….." Sam looked around at the group of people on his side; they all appeared to be fine. "….maybe. …. How's digging to the outside going?"

If only they could break through to the outside then they could get help. Right now they had no idea if anyone outside even knew what had happened. They had to have heard the explosion but nobody lived close enough to the prison to realize that the explosion had happened in the prison, plus the prison was normally closed for the season so no one would know anyone was inside unless they actually saw the group head into the prison.

"It's going slow. We have to remove the rocks carefully so the hole we're digging doesn't collapse, but we are making progress getting through to you. It shouldn't be that much longer before we at least get an air hole through."

It was then Dean heard a woman scream over the phone.

"Sam what's going on?"

Even though Sam had been keeping an eye out on the group the spirit had somehow slinked along the grey wall successfully blending in with it and now appeared to have entered a man who stood against the wall holding a discarded pickax in his hands.

"Oh shit…." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy?" Dean listened as Sam put the phone down and walked toward the man.

Sam knew that somehow he had to keep the man from hurting anyone, but how? His gun was still missing and there was no way to draw the spirit out of the man without it. The rest of his group began screaming in fear and some of them began running off deeper into the cave drawing the spirit's attention to them. Sam quietly walked up behind the man. The only thing he could think of to do was to knock the man out, at least then he couldn't hurt anyone and hopefully the spirit would leave him and disappear back into the cave, at least for awhile. He was just about to grab the man and put him in a headlock when the man spun around his weapon raised high above his head.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter eight

On the other side of the wall Dean's heart pounded in his chest as he listened to the screams of both men and women come over the phone. What was going on?

"Sam!....Sammy!" Dean shouted into the phone, but there was no answer. "Damn it!" He swore as he listened to the sounds of a struggle.

"What's happening?" Karen, Steve Unger's wife asked when she heard Dean shouting.

At first Dean didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not, but he figured why not.

"There's a spirit on the other side of this wall and it's attacking the people trapped there."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean could tell the woman thought he was nuts.

"The man who blew this place up…..a spirit was possessing him." Dean explained. "One person on the other side has already been killed by it, and now I think its back."

"How do you know this?"

"That's not important right now….the important thing is we need to get to them before that thing kills all of them." Dean laid the phone down but didn't hang up; it was his only link to his brother. He began once more digging frantically trying to reach the other side.

Sam backed away from the man who held the pickax threateningly above his head and just managed to jump out of the way when the man suddenly swung the ax down aiming for his head. The ax sailed harmlessly by his head but the man still managed to take a slice out of his arm. Sam was just about to kick his leg out and hopefully knock the man's legs out from under him which would bring him down, and then it would just be a case of knocking him unconscious. It would only stop the spirit for awhile but maybe awhile was all they needed. He knew his brother was doing everything in his power to reach them and if he could just keep the spirit from entering anyone till then they just might make it. Just as Sam was about to make his move the man held the pick over his heart and then fell onto it successfully pushing the sharp blade into his chest and straight into his heart. Sam watched as the spirit immediately left the man's body and once more disappeared back into the dark cave.

"It's okay." Sam told the terrified group. "It should be gone for awhile and my brother and the others are going to break through any minute." He said trying to reassure them. He then looked down at his arm and inspected the damage. The cut was deep but he didn't think it had hit an artery. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the wound; he then went back to the phone.

"Dean…."

Dean heard his brother's voice coming over the phone and quickly picked it up.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked relieved that his brother at least was still alive.

"It came back."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Yeah…the man it possessed killed himself before I could knock him out." Sam said sadly, wishing he could have gotten to him in time.

"Still no gun?"

"No…..She must have thrown it way back in the cave and even with a flashlight it's almost impossible to see behind all those rocks."

"Sam you got to find that gun, without it that thing is going to work its way through the group till it kills everyone."

"Yeah I know." Sam looked over at the group of people who were all huddled together clearly terrified. "These people are ready to flip out at any time. They're seen three of their own kill themselves and they know anyone could be next….. Damn it! …I should have been able to save at least two of them."

"Their deaths aren't your fault Sam, without your gun there was nothing you could have done to save them."

"I could have knocked them out…..I could have…."

"And the spirit would have just gone into someone else." Dean interrupted him; he knew his brother always had a tendency to blame himself when they couldn't save someone. "Sammy just hang in there, I'm going to get you out of there….all of you."

"Let's hope there's still someone left to save." Sam knew the spirit would have no problem working its way through the group, killing them one by one or having them kill each other. He knew that he and the rest of the group might all be dead before Dean managed to break through to them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter nine

Steve Unger, who had been sitting against the wall of the cave watching in disbelief as the Shamray managed to kill yet another person, finally got up and walked over to Sam.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What does that matter?"

"How did you know about this thing…this spirit?"

"My brother and I ran into one before."

"Where?"

"In North Carolina."

"Why didn't I ever hear of one?"

"We're in two different businesses, you try to lure spirits to you, and we try to destroy the bad ones. There's a big difference."

"So how do we get rid of it?"

"We need to draw the spirit out of the body it's possessing…we do that with a salt gun. Then we need to douse it with holy water and recite an exorcism prayer."

"Then why don't you do that?"

Sam wasn't sure whether he should tell Unger that his salt gun was gone plus his holy water, but he figured it was pretty obvious he couldn't destroy the spirit or he would have done it already.

"My water bottle was broken in the explosion, and Carol got my gun and hid it somewhere back in the cave."

"You're telling me there's no way to stop this thing."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you."

"We're all going to die?"

"Shhhh keep your voice down." Sam didn't want the others to hear what they were talking about, there was no reason to frighten them even more then they already were. "My brother and the others are trying their best to get through to us but….."

"But maybe not in time." Unger finished Sam's sentence.

"I'm sorry." It was all Sam could think of to say, why give the man false hope.

**Dean's side**

Dean worked nonstop moving rocks and trying desperately to reach his brother and the others. While others took turns resting he kept going, there was no way he was going to lose Sam again, not if he could help it. He knew that his number one priority was to get air flowing into the other side of the rock pile; he knew if the spirit didn't kill them the lack of oxygen would. One of the women in his group walked over to him.

"You need to forget trying to get through to them and concentrate on getting out of here."

"We will, but first I need to get an air hole through to the other side."

"They could all be dead by now. With all those people breathing what little air they have….."

"They're not dead." Dean interrupted her; there was no way he was giving up, not with Sam trapped on the other side.

"How do you know? I say we dig our way out of here and find help….they can dig the others out."

Dean looked around and saw that some of the others were agreeing with her.

"I can't believe you people! Some of you have family or friends on the other side and you just want to give up?" When no one said anything Dean returned to his digging. "Well I have a brother on the other side of these rocks and I'm getting him out."

**Sam's side**

Unger turned as if to walk away while Sam continued to look for his gun. He never saw Unger come up behind him with a rock. The blow to his head knocked him unconscious and he crumbled to the floor of the cave a pool of blood quickly pooling around his head. Unger knelt next to Sam and lifted the rock high above Sam's head ready to strike a fatal blow.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter ten

Unger was just about to bring the rock down to smash Sam's head in when he heard a terrified scream coming from a woman standing behind him who had witnessed the attack. Her scream tore his attention away from Sam and onto her. She backed away from him terrified as he slowly walked toward her. The others in the group scattered as Unger and the frightened woman started to back into them. The woman finally became trapped against the side of the cave and could go no further. She threw her hands up to cover her face as she began screaming as Unger continued toward her. He walked up to her and without a word began smashing her head in with the rock. Once she was down he continued beating her till her head and face were a bloody mess and not even recognizable as human. He then dropped the rock and collapsed next to her. The spirit inhabiting his body immediately left and after circling the group of terrified people as if looking for its next host once more disappeared back into the darkness of the cave.

One of the women in the group ran over to the phone and picked it up.

**Dean's side**

Dean saw the flashing light on the phone and picked it up. He had to hold the phone away from his ear as the woman screamed into it.

"Help us! Please you got to help us!"

"Try to calm down and tell me what's happening?" Dean's heart was pounding in his chest, where was Sam, why wasn't he at the other end of the phone?

"That thing is killing all of us!"

"What happened?" Dean wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Had Sam been hurt….or worse?

"Steve…..Steve Unger …. He went nuts! He hit that tall dark haired boy then attacked Ellen …. That thing is going to kill us all!"

"Are they injured or are they….." Dean couldn't get the word dead out of his mouth, saying it would somehow seem to make it so.

"Ellen's skull is busted wide open!…..She's dead….her brains are everywhere! The boy….." The woman looked in Sam's direction. "I can't tell….. He's bleeding pretty bad but …. I can't tell."

"You need to go check him." Dean tried to keep his voice calm; he knew if the woman sensed his anxiety it would just feed her fear.

"No! I can't!" The woman started to cry; she was scared to death and couldn't make herself move.

"You must, he might need your help."

The woman shakily put the phone down then slowly walked over to Sam while she kept her eyes on the back of the cave expecting to see the grey mist appear. She knelt down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, she then gave him a gentle shake.

"Hey…..hey you got to wake up." She said when she realized he was still breathing. Her only response was a soft moan. She quickly went back to the phone. "He's alive, but hurt."

Dean shut his eyes and let out the breath he didn't even realized he had been holding. At least Sam was alive, but he had no way of knowing how badly hurt he was.

"Is he conscious?"

"No….but he's moaning and moving a little."

"Can you tell how bad his injuries are?"

"He's bleeding pretty badly from a head wound and it looks like his arms are pretty cut up."

"Okay…… Look I know this is easy to say because I'm not over there, but you need to stay as calm as possible, we're working as hard as we can to get to you." Dean knew that wasn't entirely true, most of the people in his group were now concentrating their efforts on digging their way out of the prison rather then trying to free the people trapped in the dungeon below. He also knew that his brother had told him that the air was running out and he knew that a bunch of panicky people would use it up a lot faster then people trying to stay relatively calm.

"What can we do? How can we stop this thing from coming back?"

Dean knew without the gun and holy water there was nothing they could do. Even if Sam had the items on him he would have to be awake in order to recite the exorcism prayer or it wouldn't work.

He didn't know what to tell the girl, there had already been three suicides and a murder, and only she and a few others were still alive.

"What you need to do is take care of the injured man; he can help you if you can wake him up." Dean hoped that was true, even though Sam didn't have his gun or the holy water he could at least recite the prayer, maybe it would at least slow the spirit down before it hurt anyone else. He knew the prayer wouldn't destroy it but if the spirit could be slowed down he'd at least have a chance to reach them before it killed them all.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter eleven

Sam moaned as he slowly woke up. The first thing he did was reach up and touch the bloody lump on the side of his head. He pulled his hand away and looked at the sticky blood trying to remember what had happened.

"Thank God you're awake." Amy, the woman Dean had talked to knelt by Sam's side.

"What happened?" Sam asked her as he looked around the cave and tried to figure out where he was and how he got there.

"That thing went into Unger's body and attacked you." Her face suddenly filled with sadness. "And it killed Ellen. What am I ever going to be able to tell her children?" Ellen was her friend and she had watched in horror as Unger completely destroyed Ellen's head with a rock.

Sam winced as he once more put his hand up to his head hoping his pounding headache would go away.

"Where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

Sam tried to think but the pain in his head made it impossible.

"No."

"That man on the phone said you might be able to help us."

"With what?"

"With that spirit or whatever it is that is causing all this!" Amy was starting to get hysterical….. Why didn't he know what she was talking about? He had been there through the whole thing, hell he had even been attacked by the spirit more then once. "You need to talk to the man on the phone." She led Sam over to the phone and picked it up. Dean quickly answered.

"The man's awake but he's confused." Amy said as she handed the phone to Sam.

"Hello." Sam said tentatively, he had no idea who was at the other end.

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam was glad that he at least remembered his name and he also recognized the speaker at the other end, his brother.

"You okay?"

"I don't know…..I feel weird…. I can't think straight."

"Sam we're dealing with a Shamray….It's killing people on your side."

"My side? My side of what?"

"There was a cave-in; we're trapped on different sides."

"Oh."

"Damn it Sammy try to think! Do you remember the exorcism prayer?"

Sam thought for awhile but came up with nothing.

"No…. I don't think so."

Dean began reciting the prayer.

"Now say it back to me." He said once he was done.

Sam repeated a few words but then stopped when he couldn't remember the rest of them.

"I'm sorry…. I can't…."

Dean figured Sam probably had a concussion. He had some already himself and knew it was impossible to remember even the smallest things. It could take hours, days, or even weeks till Sam was thinking clearly again. Dean knew it would be impossible to try and teach someone else the prayer, it was in Latin and there was no way anyone could memorize it in time. He felt helpless, his brother and the others trapped with him were only a few feet away but there was nothing he could do for them unless he could get to them as soon as possible.

Sam was angry at himself. As hard as he tried he just couldn't remember the words to the prayer. He knew he knew them but the words just wouldn't come to him. The blow to his head had jumbled all his thoughts together and every time he tried to think clearly a sharp pain would shoot through his head and whatever he was thinking about would be lost or so mixed up it wouldn't make sense. Dean had mentioned that they were dealing with a Shamray….he sort of knew what one was but he couldn't remember what it did or how to destroy it. Tears of frustration came to his eyes; he knew he was letting his brother down.

"I'm sorry Dean….I just can't remember….."

Dean's own eyes filled with tears at the sound of his brother's broken voice.

"It's okay Sammy….. you just take it easy…..Everything's going to be okay."

Dean began cursing as he once more put down the phone and began tearing away at the fallen rocks. There was no way he was going to lose his brother to the Shamray….no way.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going on vacation and will post the next chapter when I get back next Thursday. Hope everyone has a good weekend.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter twelve

Sam sat down on the damp dirty floor of the cave and leaned back against the rocky wall. The coolness of the rocks felt good against his back. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think. Dean had said there was a Shamray locked in with him. He knew what a Shamray was but couldn't remember how he managed to get himself locked in with one. He tried to remember the words to the prayer Dean had recited to him. He could remember the first few words but the rest were lost to the pounding in his head. He knew his life, as well as the lives of the other people trapped with him, were all wrapped around him remembering the prayer. He tried reciting other prayers in his mind, some he remembered, and some were just gibberish. If only the pounding in his head would stop, maybe then it would come back to him. He looked around at the bodies that lay scattered around the floor of the cave. Had the Shamray done that? He assumed so but he couldn't remember any of it. He then looked at the others in his group who so far had survived. They all looked toward him expecting him to perform some kind of miracle and save them, but how could he when he didn't even remember how to.

**Dean's side**

Dean moved even faster then he did before if that was even possible. He tossed rocks aside like they were made out of cardboard. He knew he first needed to get an air hole through to the other side, but he also needed to get those people out of there before the spirit attacked again. He knew his brother's head injury could be serious and he also knew with his brother incapacitated there would be no hope of help from the other side of the wall.

**Sam's side**

Sam had drifted off to a restless sleep due to his head injury and the lack of oxygen. He rolled his head back and forth against the rock as he watched horrible creatures appear before him in his dreams, creatures he and his brother had hunted, creatures he couldn't remember how to kill. He watched as one by one the creatures first stalked then killed his brother, all because he couldn't remember the weapon to kill them with.

"No….no….." He moaned as he watched his brother die over and over in front of him.

And then Ruby appeared to him.

"You're weak Sam, and because of that your brother will die because of you. You could have been strong, strong enough to save him, but instead you helped him kill me. But I'm not dead, and once I regain my strength I'll be back, back to slice your brother to pieces and to bring you back with me to Hell."

A scream from one of the woman trapped with him suddenly woke him up.

"It's back!" She screamed as she tried to hide behind the others.

Sam watched as a grey mist came out of the darkness and slowly moved toward him. He tried to stand but all he could do was raise himself up a little before crumbling back to the floor of the cave. He could tell the thing had zeroed in on him. He looked at the others.

"If that thing enters me you need to kill me….immediately." He warned the others.

**Dean's side**

It had taken hours but Dean finally managed to break enough of the rock away to allow air from his side to reach the other side, now it was just a matter of removing enough rocks so that the trapped people could crawl through to his side. He could hear screams coming from the other side and tried to look through the small opening but couldn't see anything. He began digging faster and faster tossing the rocks behind him not even bothering to make sure he didn't hit anyone with them. Finally he had the hole big enough so that he could squeeze his upper body through….. What he saw was a scene straight out of Hell.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, I really appreciate it.

Ghost Hunters Weekend

Chapter thirteen

"Sam!" Dean shouted to his brother who slowly turned around and looked at him. In his hand he held a pickax which he had used to slaughter the remaining people in his group. He stood looking at Dean covered in blood, his face blank. "Oh God no Sammy…." He said softly to himself as he blinked back tears. He knew the spirit was possessing his brother and he knew the deaths weren't his brother's fault, but he knew it would tear Sam apart when he found out what he had done…..that was if his brother lived long enough to realize what he had done. Dean knew the Shamray caused people to murder others, but it could also make the person kill themselves as well. He had to stop his brother before that happened. He ducked back into his side of the wall and grabbed his salt gun and holy water.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

Dean didn't tell her what he saw, which was his brother covered in blood standing over the bodies of the people he had murdered. What could he say that wouldn't create a panic on his side of the wall? Everyone but his brother was dead, and soon Sam might be too if he couldn't purge the spirit from his brother's body in time.

"Go help the others dig their way out of here." Was all Dean told her. Karen looked at him strangely, she could tell something was wrong but she did as he asked. Dean once more turned his attention back to the hole in the wall. He looked carefully through the hole and into the other side. Sam had moved away from the wall and now stood with his back to the wall the pickax hanging by his side. As quietly as he could Dean crawled through the hole till he was standing a few yards behind his brother. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he raised his gun and pointed it at Sam. He knew it was only a salt gun and wouldn't do any lasting damage to his brother, but holding a gun on his brother brought back all the memories of his dad telling him if he couldn't save Sam he'd have to kill him. He watched in horror as Sam raised the pickax and positioned it over his chest. He knew that all Sam had to do was fall on the ax and he was dead.

"Sam." Dean spoke softly as he tried to stay calm and get his brother to turn around. "Sammy."

Slowly Sam turned around and faced Dean, Dean could tell by the look in Sam's eyes that it wasn't his brother facing him.

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean said before firing the salt gun straight into Sam's chest.

Sam grunted in pain as the stinging salt slammed into him. The grey mist immediately left him and as he fell to the ground he looked up at his brother with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dean?" Sam had no idea why his brother had shot him; his head was still spinning from the concussion. He put his head back on the ground praying the spinning would stop and he'd be able to think clearly.

Dean wasted no time; he immediately opened his holy water and threw it on the mist. The mist recoiled and began to vibrate faster and faster as it tried to shake off the effects of the holy water. Dean then began to recite the exorcism prayer, he prayed he could remember the whole thing, Sam had always been better at reciting prayers then he was. His voice rose louder and louder until finally the mist solidified and dropped to the ground breaking into thousands of pieces which sank into the damp earth. … the Shamray was destroyed. Dean hurried to his brother's side.

"Sammy?"

"Dean…..why …why did you shoot me?" Sam asked still obviously confused as to what was going on.

"Come on…." Dean put Sam's arm around his shoulder and helped him up. "I got to get you out of here."

Dean pushed his brother through the hole in the wall, then after following him through deliberately knocked one of the rocks out of place in the wall and it once more collapsed sealing the bodies off from the people on his side. He knew they were all dead and there was no longer any hurry in reaching them. But he also knew he had to get Sam out of there and away from the survivors before the cops came and began asking questions. Once he was on the other side he gently helped Sam to a sitting position against some rocks. He then began helping the others dig there way to freedom and ignored them when they asked what he had found in the dungeon.

**Later**

Once free from the jail he told the others to rest and take care of their injuries then wait for the cops which he would notify once he got his brother back to the inn. None of them questioned him; they were all too tired from their ordeal and were glad for the chance to rest.

At the inn Dean quickly packed their bags then helped a still confused Sam to their car, then after calling the cops and telling them about the cave in he quickly sped out of town, glad to be leaving it behind them.

He figured once he was far enough away from the jail he'd take Sam to a doctor just to make sure he was going to be okay. He'd use the usual excuse they always used when questioned about injuries. He'd say they had been hiking and Sam had fallen and injured himself on the rocks. He glanced over at his brother as he drove. Sam would be devastated if he knew he had actually killed the people he had been trying to save. He vowed that he would never tell his brother what had actually happened in the dungeon. He wouldn't lie completely because he knew Sam would probably eventually remember everything that had happened before he was possessed but not after, but he knew there was no way he was going to tell him what he did. Dean knew it wasn't his brother who had killed those people it was the Shamray, but he knew Sam would blame himself anyway.

"Feeling any better Sam?"

"Yeah, but I still got a pounding headache." Sam looked over at his brother. "I can't even remember if I got anyone out of there. Did I?"

"Yeah Sam." Dean quickly looked away from his brother. "You got most of them out."

"Oh good…." Sam shut his eyes and put his head back on the seat totally exhausted but with a good feeling, at least he had saved some of the group from the spirit.

Dean stared straight ahead as he lied, not wanting Sam to see the tears that welled up in his eyes.

The End


End file.
